digestive_systemfandomcom-20200214-history
Suraj, Mathu, Suraj - Digestive System; Organ Research Report Wiki
Welcome to the ! Name Of System The name of the system we're researching upon is called the Digestive System. Basic Function Of System The function of a Digestive System is to incorporate digestion and absorption of food particles, nutrients, and minerals into human bodies. Lead Researchers Of System William Beaumont (November 21, 1785 – April 25, 1853) was a surgeon in the U.S. Army who became known as the "Father of Gastric Physiology" following his research on human digestion. On June 6, 1822, an employee of the American Fur Company on Mackinac Island, named Alexis St. Martin, was accidentally shot in the stomach by discharge of a shotgun loaded with a close range buck shot that wounded his ribs and stomach. Dr. Beaumont had treated his wound, but he expected St. Martin to die from his wounds. Given this grim forecast, St. Martin survived–but with a crater, or a fistula, in his stomach that was never completely healed. In August 1825, Beaumont had moved to Fort Niagara, New York, and Alexis St. Martin had travelled with him. Beaumont acknowledged that he had a rare opportunity to observe intestinal processes in St. Martin. Dr. Beaumont began experimenting with digestion using St. Martin's stomach. Key Components Mouth The mouth is the first part of the upper gastrointestinal tract and is fitted with several structures to begin the first phase of digestion. Salivary Glands There are three sets of large salivary glands and between 800 and 1,000 small salivary glands, all of which support mainly the digestive process, and also play an important role in the preservation of dental health and general lubricating of the lips, without which expression would be difficult. Saliva Saliva moisturises and softens food and, along with the chewing action of the teeth, transforms food into a smooth, ball-like mixture of food. Tongue Food enters the mouth where the first stage of the digestive process takes place, with the action of the tongue and the secretion of saliva. Taste Taste is a type of chemoreception that arises in specific taste receptors, found in structures called taste buds in the mouth. Pharynx The pharynx is part of the conductive area of the respiratory system and also part of the digestive system. Esophagus The esophagus, commonly referred to as a foodpipe or gullet, consists of a flexible channel through which food travels from the pharynx to the stomach. Diaphragm The rigid diaphragm divides the thoracic cavity from the abdominal cavity where most digestive organs are found. Stomach A major organ of the gastrointestinal tract and digestive system, and contains gastric acid (informally gastric juice), playing a vital role in the digestive process and mainly contains hydrochloric acid and sodium chloride. Small Intestine The portion of the intestine that lies between the stomach and the large intestine; the duodenum, the jejunum, and the ileum combined. Large Intestine The cecum (a pouch marking the division between the small intestine and the large intestine), colon, and rectum collectively. 'Accessory Digestive Organs ' Liver, gallbladder, and pancreas. How The System Works Digestion starts in your mouth before you even take the first taste of a meal. If you sense, see or hear, speak, or think of tasty food, your mouth will often continue to salivate. When you take your first bite, this saliva blends with the food to help break it down so that your body can absorb it. Chewing food also helps this process while your tongue moves food around to get it to your teeth and mix it with saliva. After entering the mouth, the food passes through your throat (also known as the pharynx) to the esophagus. The esophagus is about 25 cm long and forces food down to your stomach through a sequence of contractions. This takes 2-3 seconds for the food to get through the esophagus. Just before the stage where the esophagus reaches the intestine, there is a mechanism designed to stop food from going back upwards. Once the meal enters the intestine, it is combined with acidic and active enzymes that break down the food. These gastric juices are also used to kill bacteria that may be in the food. The stomach has strong wall muscles that help to turn the food into a liquid or paste. After leaving the stomach, the food reaches the small intestines. The small intestine is a long tube (more than 6 m long and 3.5-5 cm wide) coiled in the belly. This comprises of three parts, the duodenum, the jejunum and the ileum. Pancreatic enzymes and liver bile function to continue the process of breaking down the food. Similar to the esophagus, contractions are helping to push the food in. The main function of duodenum is to continue the process of breaking down the food, while jejunum and ileum are mainly responsible for the absorption of water and nutrients into the bloodstream. Approximately 90% of the metabolism and absorption takes place in your small intestine. This is why patients with Crohn's disease in their small intestine frequently suffer from vitamin and mineral shortages. Food is allowed to spend around 4 hours here. Once the small intestine has consumed all the nutrients, some food left behind passes through the large intestine (also known as the colon). The large intestine is a long (about 7-10 cm) muscular line extending from the cecum (first part of the large intestine) to the rectum (last part of the large intestine). It's about 1.5 m in total. The sections of the large intestine are the cecum (beginning of the colon), the ascending (right) colon, the transverse (cross) colon, the descending (left) colon, and the sigmoid colon-which binds to the rectum. Food waste is passed through the large intestine through contractions, and as it flows through more fluids, more nutrients are consumed so that the feces is created. Such waste is then deposited in the sigmoid colon until it is expelled into the rectum by the liver. It usually takes around 36 hours for a feces to get through the large intestine. The urine is mostly composed of food waste and bacteria. When the falling colon is complete, the contents are drained into the rectum. The rectum connects the colon with the anus. It's about 20 cm long which keeps the feces until the body is ready to move it out. When the feces or gas reaches the rectum sensors, it sends a message to the brain to let it know that there is something in the rectum. Muscles, known as sphincters, work to retain the feces until a command is sent from the brain to let the rectum realise that the feces can be released. When this occurs, the muscles will contract and the contents will be released. The anus is the last component of the digestive tract, and the lining of the upper intestine is used to track rectal material and to inform the body whether the contents are blood, gas or solid. The anus consists of the pelvic floor muscles and two anal sphincters (internal and external muscle rings) operate together to avoid the feces from falling out. The outer sphincter (voluntary) works to keep the feces down until we can get to the toilet while the inner sphincter (involuntary) prevents us from going to the bathroom while we sleep or don't recognise the feces. Both muscles must contract as the feces is excreted. Interesting Facts About The System 1. The average person produces 2 pints of saliva every day. That is 32 ounces, or 2 cans of soda. 2. The muscles in your esophagus act like a giant wave. That is what moves food or drinks down to your stomach. This wave action is called peristalsis. 3. The second part of your small intestine is called the jejunum. That’s just fun to say! 4. Enzymes in your digestive system are what separate food into the different nutrients that your body needs. 5. The gut-brain axis is the close bond that exists between the digestive system and your brain. Emotions (including stress) and brain disorders affect how your body digests food. 6. Your body can move your food through the digestive system even while you are standing on your head. It is not connected to gravity because it works with muscles. 7. You know those laundry detergents you hear advertised that have enzymes to remove stains? Some of those enzymes are the same as those found in your digestive system. 8. The small intestine is about 22-23 feet long while the large intestine is only about 5 feet long. 9. Ever wonder why it smells bad when you pass gas? It is because it is produced by fermented bacteria and then mixed with air. 10. Platypuses do not have stomachs. 11. Stomach growling is called borborygmic and happens all the time, but it is just louder when your stomach is empty because there is no food to muffle it. 12. The stomach has the ability to stretch and hold up to 4 pounds of food at one time. 13. Aerobic exercise is the best type of exercise to keep your digestive tract in shape. 14. When you are first born, you don’t have any of the healthy bacteria your system needs to digest food. 15. Gastro mechanical distress symptoms can be caused by only slightly more than 1 cup of a carbonated beverage. 16. You burp to release extra air that you swallow if you eat fast, drink carbonated drinks, or smoke. 17. Hiccups can be caused by a change in temperature that happens suddenly. 18. The amount of saliva you produce increases when you throw up to protect your teeth from the acid in your stomach that will come up. 19. The longest attack of constant hiccups lasted 68 years. 20. The surface area of the small intestine is huge, measuring at approximately 250 square meters! Bibliography https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Human_digestive_system#Components https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/William_Beaumont https://www.ibdrelief.com/learn/what-is-ibd/how-the-digestive-system-works https://www.healthline.com/health/fun-facts-about-the-digestive-system#1 https://www.chp.edu/our-services/transplant/intestine/education/about-small-large-intestines Need help building out this community? * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse